You do not mess with the mohawk
by Reyemlessord
Summary: Invoker is bored, Enchantress is attracting these weird animals, Nature's Prophet is talking to trees (again) and Anti-Mage has a weird hairstyle! What will Invoker do to pass the time? Inspired by the strip made by spidercandy. Rated T because the fic is about a game of war and death, hoho!


A/N: Good day/afternoon/evening ladies and gents!

I have been inactive for the past... month?

Well, so sorry about that, but I have seemed to have lost my writing muse.

Anyways, I had been shuffling through DotA 2 fanarts at deviantArt and stumbled upon this beautiful one.

Let's just say I integrated the strip into a story.

Disclaimer: DotA belongs to it's respective owners and DotA 2 belongs to Valve. The idea for this story belongs to spidercandy

* * *

**YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THE MOHAWK**

* * *

It was a peaceful day within the Radiant camp. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing ever so gracefully, Enchantress was being followed by the local wildlife, Prophet was talking to the trees (again), and everything just seemed normal.

A man with pointed ears, strangely white eyes, and beautiful golden locks was sitting down on a crate near the Radiant well, looking ever so bored.

He scanned his surroundings and gave a heavy sigh, he was utterly bored out of his wits.

The blonde man had quirked up when he saw the new arrival to the radiant camp, a man who had the same eyes as him, purple attire and donned twin scythe like blades.

He raised an eyebrow at the newcomer and his rather _peculiar_ hairstyle. His eyes then enlarged and he made a small smile. He had finally managed to think of a way to pass the time, without boring himself to death.

* * *

"Yes, yes quite-" A man with horns and a long green beard shook his head "-As much as Enchantress loves nature. You are a _tree"_ The horned man stated flatly, crossing his arms.

"I do not wish to have any relationships with fleshlings" A booming voice came from the trees, and a large tree stepped out into the clearing, well, more like a human-tree hybrid. Less human, more tree "I simply stated that Auishtha seems to be glowing"

"She always glows, my friend" The bearded man nodded in agreement.

"Ha! Are you sure that YOU do not like her?" The tree man guffawed.

"Don't get me wrong Rooftrellen, the two of us-" The bearded man looked over to his side, scanning their new companion.

"Ah, here's the last one" The horned man smiled, completely forgetting about his conversation with the tree man, Rooftrellen.

"That is the Anti-Mage, is it not?" Rooftrellen moved farther away from the trees.

"Yes it is, we should let him know our plans" The horned man moved towards the Anti-Mage.

* * *

The man with the twin blades, Anti-Mage had entered the turf of the Radiant.

He had smelt the air and scrunched his nose in irritation "Ugh... _Magic_" He sighed as he cringed a little.

"Well, that is to be expected-" Anti-Mage shrugged, talking to no one in particular "-I have yet to rid this world of the plague known as Magic"

"Greetings, friend!" The bearded man approached the dual wielding warrior "I am Tequoia, the Nature's Prophet" Tequoia smiled and gave his hand to the other for them to shake.

"A pleasure" Anti-Mage stated nonchalantly, taking Tequoia's hand and shaking it firmly.

"I am Rooftrellen, the Treant Protector" The tree man greeted, patting the mage slayer on the head.

"Our other allies are Auishtha, the Enchantress-" Rooftrellen gestured towards the forest, hearing the giggles of the woman "-And Invoker"

Anti-Mage had stiffened at this "_No wonder the magic had smelled ever more stronger_"

"Is something the matter?" Tequoia raised a brow quizically.

"No, it's... nothing" The mage slayer replied flatly.

* * *

The game had gone off very smoothly, skirmishes and deaths being exchanged here and there. The Radiant had been winning, and Anti-Mage had decided it was about time to push towers in quick succession.

He had just finished making the item that will aid him on this quest.

The Manta Style.

A fearsome weapon which enables the wielder to be split into three, doing thrice the damage. But alas, the two clones have a limited lifespan and can be wiped out in only a few hits compared to the wielder.

And the blonde man, Invoker, had been bored for the last few minutes. He decided, that it's about time to start his little game.

* * *

Invoker had been waiting at the top lane, where Anti-Mage was currently farming. He had bought his most trusted weapon against a bad hair day.

A comb.

Yes, a comb.

He had gotten closer to the Anti-Mage and started to part the mage slayer's hair sideways, brushing them in an orderly fashion.

Invoker had tried his best not to laugh, but a small snicker had managed to slip through his lips.

The Anti-Mage had ceased his farming and crossed his arms, not bothering to look behind him, for he already knew who it was, judging from the strong stench of Magic in the air.

The very trusty and handy flying donkey had just came to deliver the Anti-Mage's parcel.

His Manta Style.

Anti-Mage activated his newly acquired weapon and crossed his arms, irritation clear on his face.

The two ilussions conjured from his Manta had then proceeded to advance towards Invoker.

"Ehh, what?" The blonde man asked in disbelief "Aha, it was just a joke, uhh, can't you take a joke?" Invoker gulped and prepared for the worst.

* * *

"M-M-M-MONSTER KILL!" A large voice boomed through the battlefield and all the Heroes had stopped mid-strike

"Oh come on!" A pinkish goblin-like creature whined atop his mechanical construction "Why do you guys keep on feeding Anti-Mage?!" He asked in irk.

"Actually, it was actually Invoker who died" A man with green skin, white eyes, and something akin to a bishop's hat said in a slow nonchalant voice.

"Invoker?!" The pink goblin asked in disbelief "He's our enemy, Anti-Mage is our enemy-" He started scratching at his cheeks "-How in the seven bloody hells does he get credited to kill one of his allies?!"

* * *

Later at the Radiant well.

"Ugh, I will never do that again" Invoker shook his head slowly.

Anti-Mage had then teleported to the well and started fixing his mohawk "Learnt your lesson?" He asked sternly, raising a brow.

"Oh, shut up" The blonde man spat.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes that!

I do hope I didn't get too out of the story by adding these little interactions of Nature's Prophet and Treant.

Before anyone gets too confused about their names, let me explain.

Invoker and Anti-Mage are simply called Invoker and Anti-Mage. Back at DotA 1, they were called Ka'el and Magina respectively. But strangely enough, these two names were omitted. Tequoia is Nature's Prophet's name in DotA 2, while it was Furion, the Prophet back at DotA 1.

Hope that cleared everything up.

Oh, and the two Dire heroes are Rizzrak, the Goblin Shredder, and Rotund'jere, the Necrolyte.

I shall be placing the link of the said strip on my profile, hope you guys give it a visit!

Hope you guys liked how I wrote the story, good day and cheerio!


End file.
